


The Liar and His Lover

by noa_artist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Clueless Noctis Lucis Caelum, Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Prompto Argentum, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/pseuds/noa_artist
Summary: A love story between a genius music composer Noctis Lucis Caelum for Crudeplay, who writes hit songs after going through many breakups and a high school student, Prompto Argentum





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This fanfiction inspired by the K-drama the liar and his Lover.  
> 2\. Prompto is a female in this because many scenes won't work if he won't be a female.  
> 3\. Each chapter is 6K-7K because each episode of the K-drama is a chapter.

She was driving on her bike across the town, a sack of vegetables was on the basket on the front of the bike and a cheerful smile was across her face.

 

“Vegetables for delivery!” She said joyfully while she biked across town, a wide smile was across her face as she stopped on each place she needed to deliver Vegetables. Prompto's grandmother owned a vegetable store called “happy fruits and vegetables” and she helped her by delivering vegetables all around town.

 

When she was done with the last delivery she drove quickly back to the store. She had an audition with her band in an hour or so and she didn't want to be late again. Aranea is going to kill her if she would be late again.

 

When she arrived at the vegetable shop, she stopped her bike next to it. when she entered her grandmother was busy selling a vegetable to a customer. She waved to her and she smiled a cheerful smile. Her grandmother replied with the same gesture.before she brought her attention back to the customer.

 

She quickly took her guitar and left the shop. She ran all the way to the bus station; she didn't want to miss the buss and to be late for the audition.

 

She heard her phone vibration and she felt the vibration on the pocket she put her smartphone. She picked it up and she put her phone next to her ear while she walked. “Hello?” - “Prompto where are you?!” She heard the usual screaming of Aranea, Probably worried she would forget or would be late. “I'm on my way to the bus station!” A smile was across her cheeks; her friend was too worried.

 

“Good, don't be late to the audition okay? It would be very awkward!” When Prompto arrived at the bus station the bus had arrived. “I gotta go or I'll miss the bus!” She hang out the call and she went up to the bus, the bus was full to almost no space to move but she couldn't wait for the next bus or else she would be late.

 

* * *

 

He was wearing everything black.

He was trying to hide from the public eye, it was unlikely for people to recognize him but he didn't want the slightest of chance of a stranger to recognize him on the way to Crudeplay's balance.

 

Crudeplay was a popular idol band he was the composer and producer known as “C”. It all started as something he did for fun with his friends but things got messy as they become serious band on an entertainment company.

 

When he arrived at the street of the huge stadium, he walked inside, mostly daydreaming and not noticing the world surrounding him.

 

Until 2 familiar people ambush him from behind, the bigger person is snatching his cap.

“What are you doing? You need to be at stage.” He asked both of them impatiently. They need to take their show more seriously.

 

He didn't wait for his friends reply and he walked to the stage. The 3rd member of the band, a bassist was already on stage warming up his bass. After a minute or two the band was already playing and practicing their songs.

Noctis often stopped them when something didn't suit his vision of the song.

 

“Iggy, stop sounding so happy, I wrote that song as a ballad.” He brought the main vocalist a critique. He got a nod from the other. And they did the song all over again. The bassist smirked to himself, Noctis didn't understand why but he didn't question him.

 

After the balance, Noctis exit the venue. He needed to go to a recording session and he couldn't unfortunately stay for the concert.

Without noticing he lingered around the area, watching the screen where a clip of the band played. He saw himself with a mask walking alongside the band.

 

Things seem to be so much easy back then, when he was just a highschool student and him, Ignis and Gladiolus played at the band for fun. When he wasn't busy in composing, arranging or recording.

He remembered when they walk on their way back from school, his bass was on his back when he was still the bass player of the band--

 

A sudden downpour brought him out of his thoughts, he noticed that he started to dash his way to the bus so that he won't stay on the rain for long.

 

When he was at the station he put his ear buds on his ears, listening to nothing in particular. It kept his thoughts out from all the buzzing inside his head and he was grateful for that.

 

When the bus arrived it was full of people of all kind, he couldn't wait for the next bus or else he would be late for the session. With no choice he entered to the bus.

 

His way into the bus was awful - In a polite manner. Everyone pushed one another into the bus and there was barely any space to breathe. One of his ear bud fell on the progress of getting inside but it was something he was grateful off.

 

“Come, you should sit here!” it was the sweetest voice he ever heard. He had a strange hobby of listening to sounds of people and things on the street and the bus and if there's a sound/voice he likes he would write a song or an arrangement for it.

 

“Thank you young lady.” He heard an elderly woman replying to the girl he heard before. He tried to search for the girl who spoke before, it was like he fell in love with her voice. But people who aren't musician probably wouldn't understand his obsession with voices and sounds.

 

Before he could see her someone shoved him forward on the bus. He held one of the helders on the bus and after a short moment the bus started driving. The girl was out of his view for now.

 

_Flying in the sky I'm your Peter Pan_

_Wendy take my hand let's fly away girl_

He heard his phone ring through his earbud that didn't fell down. Which means that Gladiolus or Ignis had called him. He groaned before he answered the phone.

 

“You should be up on stage now.” he was chiding both of the boys when he answered. Their successful performance was more important then his suck recording session.

 

“Noct you have no soul!” They chide him back, he smiled at both of them. They were the best.

“Ugh knock it off!” He pretended to be mad on them but they laughed on his face as a reply.

“We won't go until you do our group cheer!”

 

He sighed as he looked around, it was awkward to do it on the public. “I’m on the bus, I can't!”

Ignis started to count down which cost Noctis to slowly but surely to panic.

He started screaming at the top of his lungs:

“Let's love! Let's kill! Let's die! Let's go!”

 

All the bus passengers started to stare at him which made him to feel awkward, but what made him to blush is to hear that sweet voice chuckling, she wasn't chuckling to laugh at him, it was a happy chuckle – like a giggle.

“I’ve never seen a male fan of Crudeplay before!” If only she knew he was the legendary “C” and not a “fan”.

 

He came back to reality when he heard his friend's laugh and same cheer, they hangout the call before they went to stage.

Noctis started to watch their show on his smartphone, supporting his friends band even from far away.

 

After a short while Noctis had arrived to his destination, going down on the same stop with the girl from before. The rain continued to pour outside and both of them were confined to the bus stop. Luckily Noctis had with him an umbrella so he took his umbrella out from his bag.

 

He saw the girl trying to make a run on the street as she seemed to be on a hurry but after a moment or two she was back in the same stop. “My guitar can't get soaked..” she mumbled to herself.

 

Noctis realized it was the sweet voice from before, he watched her and her guitar as she dejectedly looked at the sky. He smiled faintly at her, he decided already to help her with her problem. He walked passed her, swiftly dropping his own umbrella into her hand.

 

He tossed his black hood over his head and he heads out at the rain without any other word. He runs into his destination but before he disappeared he could hear the girl screaming “thank you” multiple times to him.

 

* * *

 

Prompto run all the way through insomnia's streets. She was happy from the stranger who brought her the umbrella because she could protect her guitar from the rain. But she was really late for the audition and the judges are going to be so mad at her band.

 

When she arrived into the entertainment company they auditioned, she burst into the audition room. She saw that her friend anxiously waited for her. If only it didn't rain she would probably be there on time.

 

“Hurry up we don't have the entire day.” The judges impatiently said. Prompto looked at the stuffed bird that was hanged on her guitar case and she kissed it for good luck.

 

She took her guitar from the case and she went to her friends. All the 3 ready their instruments. But as Prompto played the 1st chord of their song a string on her guitar snapped. It happened to her many times but never on audition.

 

She freezes on place immediately, her face going from shock to fear. She destroyed their audition, didn't she?

 

* * *

 

Noctis didn't like these recording sessions, the guitarists often talked to him like they're the king of the world. They weren't like his friends who knew him and what he wanted, they were strangers.

 

Noctis supervised as the guitarist played the guitar, his playing wasn't what he visioned for his song.

“Please play simply, I don't want the playing to sound fancy.” he instruct him.

 

“I might not be a Crudeplay member officially but I'm a member in this recording studio and I'm providing all the music.” the guitarist snap at him.

 

Noctis's eyes flicked up at this statement, emoting an alarming coldness and intensity.

“Okay,” Noctis said, putting on a smile. “Then, just make sure you do a good job.” the guitarist agreed to do just that.

 

“Start over.” Noctis interrupted him after merely seconds of strumming his guitar. This happened over and over again until the guitarist lost his patience.

 

“What did I do wrong?!” The guitarist asked the producer angrily.

Noctis shrugged, “I told you to do a good job.” He answered flatly.

“If you can't do that, then get out,” he said in banmal.

 

“You bastard! This is how you treat your guitarists?! You didn't direct me properly and then you fucking tell me to get out of here?!?” The guitarist started screaming and cursing Noctis which he didn't really care about. It happened to him often so he was used to people screaming and cursing him.

 

All the staff at the recording room tried to calm the person down and also to protect Noctis from being hit by the person but things didn't go well until Nyx entered to the room. “What is all this noise?” Nyx asked rather calmly. Noctis was glad Nyx was around because Nyx was one of the few people who knew him quite well.

 

Noctis walked past everyone. “Please find me a different guitarist.” He muttered on Nyx ears.

“You and the rest of Crudeplay are trash for making other people to play for you!!” Things started to go sour from there.

 

Noctis stopped in his tracks and he turned around to face him. “Trash?” he repeats, his voice is harsh and cold.

“You’re the one who's trash. Because you're not needed.” the way he spoke about his friends and his music was unforgivable, he would never forgive someone who's treating them like that.

 

“Is this how your father taught you to treat elders?!” Noctis scoffs in reply. “It was the bastards who rip off my father who taught me how to treat others.” He turned around back again and he walked all the way until he was out of the recording room.

 

“why can't you compromise and get along with the people you work with?” Nyx asked him when they were out of the scene.

“I'm not here to do that,” he retorts. “I’m here to perfectly create the sounds in my head.” It was just the way he produced, he needed it to be perfectly the way he wanted. Or else Crudeplay wouldn't be so popular like they are today.

 

“Nyx, I need more time for Crudeplay's release.” They had no guitarist now and he need time to find a way to produce their album.

“What? But we already provided a date for the band's fans.” Nyx agrued with Noctis request. “Crudeplay’s deserve at least that much.” he stated to him which shut the other.

 

* * *

 

The band jumped into an interview after a photoshoot they had just minutes ago.

“What is your inspiration with your songs?” one of the interviewer asked Ignis which is the main vocalist of the band.

 

“Oh, 'C’ which is our producer is having a colorful love life and he has been dumped numerous times!” He joked around but it was half the truth. He always write a top chart song when he's going through a broken heart.

 

“Adryn replaced 'C’ as an official member of the band last minute.” An interviewer mentioned a fact before he moved forward with the question. “Could you tell us the reason behind that?”

 

“We simply found what we're good at,” Adryn answered.

“our songs are successful because 'C’ is only focusing on songwriting.” He added.

 

* * *

 

Luna was anxious, she had dinner with her entertainment company CEO, the CEO would probably mention her latest album failure and her cancelled concert and she won't be able to stand for herself because she has to be polite and respectful.

 

She was glad Nyx accompanied her so she didn't feel that much alone. They were in silence for a while, she barely touch her food from stress, she felt like her career is falling apart.

 

The CEO stared at Luna for a moment that linger before she brought her attention to Nyx. “You aren't taking care of your idols.” She reprimands.

 

“As you know, Luna's new album was a complete fail. Also her concert cancelation didn't do good for her career as well.” The CEO reminded her what she already know, that she make bad decisions and her career is falling apart.

 

“Luna, you need to keep trying to grow, it would start by eating and maintaining your image.” Luna felt so upset she couldn't protect herself but she nodded, she swallowed her food and quietly complies.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto was miles away from home, the audition didn't go well but Prompto tried to think positive, she looked at the umbrella on her hand, that stranger who lend her the umbrella was kind for lending her this umbrella.

 

A smile formed on her lips as she walked inside the shop which was her home as well. There would be another audition but she won't meet another kind person like the person who lend her the umbrella.

 

“Prompto, how was your audition?” Grandma asked. Prompto felt bad to tell her that she couldn't open her mouth and sing so she told her grandmother a white lie.

“I messed up by mixing the audition times!”

Her grandmother simply nodded.

“It would work out in the end, your mother always told you you would become a singer!” Her grandmother reassured her. If only she didn't have a stage fright.

 

Prompto walked all her way up to her room, she remembered her Mom. Long ago when she was a young girl and her mother was alive.

 

“Mom, I'm scared going to stage all alone!” little Prompto had told her mother, she was scared of her recital.

 

“You won't be alone Sweetie, Mom, Dad and grandma would be sitting up front. Cheering up for you.” Her mother reassured her before she brought her her stuffed bird “Jeje”.

“you also have Jeje, which I made and filled with love! So you don't have to be afraid.”

 

Prompto smiled from the sweet memory of his mother, he felt the courage of his mother words.

She put her phone next to her before she hit record.

 

 _The first time we met we had no rain info_   
_We walked without an umbrella on the rain._   
_You were happy to see me today._   


She sang and she opened the umbrella the stranger brought to her. She started to dance with the umbrella.

 

 _Tonight I'll sing the song you wrote for me_   
_I'm in love with you and with you only_   
_I'll sing although you won't listen_ _  
_ Our song fades into my raining tears

 

She remembered the man who ran with the hood on his head, she couldn't recognize who he is but she was happy that she met him.

 

_I'll call your name over and over again_

 

If only fate could let them meet again.

 

* * *

 

Luna wondered what would happen if she didn't freeze on her concert. She wondered if her fans would enjoy it or perhaps they just came for her look.

 

She felt like nobody cared for her songs and music, just for her image and beauty. Her album was a failure and she wondered if it was her fault.

 

“Luna are you okay?” Her manager asked and he looked at her through the mirror on the car.

“Yeah, I'm just thinking about what the CEO had said to me.” She did pay attention to what the CEO had said. She need to work harder on her appearance and music for it to work out.

 

“Don't overthink it, okay?” He reassured her, she appreciated his effort to cheer her up. After a bit they arrived at her apartment. She was ready to pulled out her clothes and wig and to put something more comfortable.

 

“Thank you for the drive Nyx, have a good night!” She greeted him.

“You too.” She noticed that her manager smiled slightly at her, it made her to feel better.

 

She went out of the car and into her dressing room, trying to cheer herself up.

That's when she realized how worn up she was from the dinner with her CEO.

 

_Luna's new album was a complete fail. Also her concert cancelation didn't do good for her career as well._

 

She put down her wig and she looked at her reflection for few second. Her hair was short and blonde, she put it up as a messy bun as she was lost in thoughts. If only things were different.

 

She sighed, after another moment that linger she fully shed off her idol image and she get into more comfortable clothes. She heard her door bell which cut her off from her depressing thoughts.

 

She went to answer the door, when she saw Noctis on the entrance she felt better and she let him inside her apartment.

 

After a short moment and they were on the couch together, cuddling as they're trying to forget their stressful and awful day.

 

“Luna are you okay?” - “pardon?”

He looked at the idol in worry which cost Luna to feel confused. “I heard your concert got cancelled so I wanted to check if you're okay.” her face fall, the concert and the dinner flashed across her mind. She faked a smile so she wouldn't worry him that much. “It's for the best, my fans only care for my body other than my songs.” - “you shouldn't say things like that!” He scolded the other, but she had a different thought then her boyfriend.

 

“Should I retire?” she asked the other, Noctis looked at her with a desperate look but his voice sounded more desperate. “Don't give up, it'll be a waste with the beautiful voice you have!”

She felt mad at this statement, her own boyfriend saw her as a singer and not as his girlfriend.

Angry tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. “Even at times like this, You only see me as the singer Lunafreya? I'm your girlfriend. I don't know about anyone else, but shouldn't you see my pain and struggles first?”

 

“I can't do that,” Noctis tried to reason with her.

“I love when I see you sing and I don't wanna lose that.” She stared at him hard, if she would stop singing, would he stop loving her?

 

“You’re only interested in what songs I sing, not in what words hurt me. I can't take it anymore Noctis.” She was tired of his indifference about her. She didn't want to deal with him right now.

“Please leave.” she tells him.

 

“Why? Why are you thinking like this?” He sounded hurt which cost her to be more mad. She was the victim, not him.

“I don't want to see you right now Noctis!!” She raised her voice at him.

 

She stopped looking at him at this point, she didn't want to see his eyes that are filled with hurt and to pity him. She didn't want him to see her own tears and sadness as well, she only turned around when she heard that her door closed.

 

She was finally left with her thoughts alone.

 

* * *

 

“Prompto, are you sure it's going to work?” A classmate holding a bouquet of roses asked anxiously.

 

He wanted to confess his love for one of their classmates at class. Prompto smiled cheerfully and she tried to encourage him.

 

“Have you seen a drama kiss scene without any music?” she asked the classmate.

The classmate shook his head and Prompto smiled at him.

“music is what makes the special moments even more special.”

 

Cindy shoved the classmate to the classroom, crushing on the floor.

Prompto entered to the classroom with Aranea. They decided to sing a sweet love song.

 

_My heart flutters towards you, from today it's me and you_

_I'm praying for us too, from today it's me and you_

_I'll send my heart all the way through the wind and sunset_

_My heart that fell for you will not rest._

 

Prompto started singing as Aranea started to play. The classmate was back on his feet and he started to sing along with the blonde.

 

 _Me gustas tu gustas tu_   
_su tu tu ru I like you_ _  
_ gustas tu su tu ru ru

 

When the entire class realized what was going on they started to dance and to sing along with both of them.

 

_My heart flutters towards you, from today it's me and you_

_I'm praying for us too, from today it's me and you_

_I'll send my heart all the way through the wind and sunset_

_My heart that fell for you will not rest._

 

 _Me gustas tu gustas tu_   
_su tu tu ru I like you_ _  
_ gustas tu su tu ru ru

 

When Prompto finished the song, the lover boy kneeled over the girl sitting by the window.

“Would you–” - “Are you in your right mind?” the girls rejected the classmate.

 

The rejection broke the class of their sudden musical number.

The class disperse at the sight of their homeroom teacher.

 

“Prompto, Cindy and Aranea, go to the teacher's office.” The teacher scolded them. They obeyed without any objection and they went to the teacher's office.

 

“I understand that you just wanted to raise the morals of your classmates and to help your friend's confession. But it was a silly thing to do, especially at the time class had started.” Their homeroom teacher scold them. He was responsible of their music program and he knew their love for music quite well. But Prompto still felt bad that he punished them.

 

Another teacher entered the scene, a teacher who hated the entire band but especially Prompto for some reason Prompto didn't really get.

  


“You're worthless as your grades.” The teacher scoffs.

“But I excepted it from Prompto, after all she's growing with her grandmother and not with normal parents.” it irritates Prompto the way the teacher spoke about his grandmother. She had nothing to do with this.

 

“Grandma has nothing to do with this!” Prompto told her teacher boldly.

“You're still worthless and there's nothing you can do.” The teacher pressed on her.

“I can sing.” she stated.

 

“Is she a good singer?” He asked their homeroom teacher who was in charge of their school’s music program.

“She's a very talented singer!” Her homeroom teacher said without a doubt but her teacher laughed on their faces.

 

“If she was any good she was scouted by now! You should give up on that dream Prompto and focus on your studies!” it hits Prompto hard, just because she was terrified each time she went on stage or audition she wasn't scouted by an entertainment company yet.

 

She remembered her audition yesterday, where her guitar snapped and she could barely sing anything. She simply froze on space and made her band to look bad.

 

She remembered the recital she participated with her friends when she was younger. Where she was on stage and she sang her little heart out, but she stopped and froze at the sight of her grandmother a screaming in agony after receiving a phone call.

 

Prompto sat at the school outside ground, she still felt bad after that teacher screaming and embarrassing her in front of her friends. If only she did good at that audition and showed her potential, perhaps that teacher won't laugh at her like that.

 

“Prompto!!” Her friends screamed once they found her before both of them put numbers of snacks on her hands. Prompto smiled happily when they brought him the snacks.

 

“Wow, all of these are for me?” She asked them in shock, they always bought her snacks when they try to cheer her up.

“Yeah! We saw how that teacher upset you so we bought you food! Also, don't listen to that jerk he  doesn’t know what he's speaking about.”" Aranea tried to cheer up the blonde, when she called him a jerk she chuckled a little. She was always bold like this.

“Thank you!” He thanked them, he felt better now after his friend's snacks and words.

 

“There you are!” They heard their homeroom teacher and they turned around to see him holding a flayer of a band festival.

“What is that?” Prompto asked their homeroom teacher as he looked at the flayer closely.

It was a band festival by Sole company, the company that owns Prompto's favorite band 'Crudeplay’.

 

“It's a band festival! Where you could show your potential and if you'll be successful to debut on the company!” The teacher told them excitedly. Prompto couldn't help but to smile, her spirits are getting back up again. It was a dream to debut on the same company as Luna's and Crudeplay!

 

“You should go for it, I'll even write a recommendation letter for you! But,”

The band waited for the teacher to continue his words.

“If you're unsuccessful this time, I want you to forget about your band and to focus on your senior year, am I clear?”

It was a risky promise, especially that Prompto didn't want to stop singing but regardless of that all of them nodded.

 

Prompto felt that her hopes went right up again, she remembered why she did it on the first place, because she likes to sing. Singing was something she enjoyed very much.

 

* * *

 

Noctis was still upset from yesterday's event, the way Luna spoke was unsuitable for her and it haunts him because he didn't mean to act like this around her. He cared about her, and he loved listening to her voice. He wished she could be more confident with her singing career.

 

He was sulking by the Han River. Where he could see his friend's interview from yesterday.

He didn't really pay attention until he heard a comment from his friends: “anyone likes a guy who writes music, but no one likes a guy who _only_ writes music.” he sighed from that comment, it's just what Luna's said.

 

_Even at times like this, You only see me as the singer Lunafreya? I'm your girlfriend. I don't know about anyone else, but shouldn't you see my pain and struggles first?_

 

His thoughts got cut off when he heard his phone ringtone. He wasn't in the mood for anyone but he answered anyways.

 

“Hi Noct, did you watch the interview?” Noctis solemnly looked at the river as he asked, “Do you guys really see me that way too?”

Ignis stunned into silence for a bit that felt like forever. “We were just joking around. Noct did you fight with Luna-” his phone died which abruptly end the call.

 

But it was for the best anyway, Noctis didn't feel like speaking about Luna.

He remembered when they were still a couple, when they discuss about his good ear for sound and music before they shared a kiss.

 

Noctis closed his eyes as he felt that sensation inside his body, the ache of his heart and the good memories that sting him more and more and more.

He started to hum a new melody for a song, a song about yet another girl who broke his heart.

 

Slowly he opened his eyes, by instinct he reached for his phone but he remembered that it died just minutes ago. That's when he noticed the girl from yesterday, riding on her bike with her phone on her hand.

 

“Excuse me, may I land your phone?” he takes it out from her hand without waiting for her reply.

He opened the recording app and he started to record his song that was on his head.

 

 _I'm OK, I'm just standing aimlessly._   
_Memories of you and me, we were together so happy._   
  
_Whenever you're in pain because of me,_ _  
_ Remember the smile only you could see.

 

He sang the entire song that came into his head, when he finished he send the song to himself.

“Thank you.” he handed her phone back before he started to dash home.

 

He needed to create a demo for his new song, and that's what he did when he finally reached home.

 

* * *

 

“Ow!” Prompto complained while her grandmother put alcohol on her knee, it was really painful. She fell down from her bikes as she tried to reach the stranger who run away.

 

It reminded her the umbrella stranger from yesterday, perhaps god listened to her plea from yesterday and she actually met him again.

 

“How did you scrape your knee Prompto?” Her grandma asked her worriedly. “I told you, I fell from my bikes because I wasn't careful!” She didn't want to tell her grandma about the guy because she didn't like when she saw guys.

 

“Grandma, could you sing for me?” She asked her grandma, she loved when her grandma sing, it reminds her of her mom.

“Of course.” She agreed before she hugged the blonde. She started singing while she rocking them back and forth.

 

That warm feeling triggered a memory of her mom performing the same gesture as her grandmother. But before that memory could overwhelm her she thought about the stranger she met today. His Raven hair and blue eyes she couldn't forget. And his voice which was heavenly.

 

He looked sad though and his song sounded even sadder.

 

 _Sometimes, I'm tired from our fight,_   
_All I'm thinking is our call from last night._   
_The more I try to erase you from my mind,_ _  
_ The more I'm thinking about you inside.

 

She wondered what was on his mind when he sang that song, what happened to him beforehand?

If only they could meet again.

 

Prompto sigh sadly in class as she messed with her phone. Her phone shattered when she fell from the bike as she chased after him.

“Aranea? Am I going to lose my files?” He asked the other girl worriedly as she shoved her phone at her face.

 

Aranea shook her head. “All your files are saved in your SD card!” - “SD what?” Aranea removed her SD card and she put it inside her own phone.

 

Prompto searched the file on Aranea's phone and she was so happy to find that the song was on the other's phone.

 

She snatched the phone from her friend's hands and she puts her earphones in for a listen.

When the heavenly voice reached her ears, Prompto face light up.

 

Her whole surrounding morph into a romantic glow, with the spotlight is the raven-haired boy wearing a uniform and smiling right at her.

 

Both of her friends yank the earphones out of her ears, and they stared at her in wonder and confusion.

Prompto grinned like a fool, and she said, “what do I do? I think I've come to like someone.” Without thinking about her actions she pushed Cindy aside to get a better look at her imaginary crush.

 

After school, Prompto went straight to that spot by the Han River. Searching for the boy she fell for. Her friends: Cindy and Aranea are close behind.

But the musician was nowhere to be seen.

 

She did everyday for a week, her ears perking up to any boy that remotely resembles him, only to droop when she realized it's not him.

 

“could you stop to desperately search him? You're being delusional and dramatic Prom, there's no such a thing like first sight love.” Aranea got tired of Prompto desperate search for the guy, didn't she understand that Prompto was madly in love with the guy? She couldn't stop thinking about him, she thought about him all day and all night.

 

“Hey, Aranea. You've never liked anyone, have you?” by the look of her face, Prompto could see that she has but she couldn't let her comment slide like this.

 

“This guy is all I can think about, day in and day out, so what further proof do you need to see that I'm in love with him?”

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis sent his now finished demo to Nyx and the band members. Which he got positive replies from the band members and Nyx himself.

 

He worked really hard to make everything perfect that week so that song would be their new title song for their album.

 

He always wrote a masterpiece each time he was in pain, which was often to say the least. So this one was one of these songs, after all Luna broke him the most between all the time he was depressed and broken hearted.

 

Noctis walked inside the studio and he knocked on Nyx office before he entered in.

“Hi Noctis, I listened to your new song demo which is very good like always.” Nyx greeted the other.

 

“Great, would you mind to make it the new title song for Crudeplay's new album?” He went straight to the point.

“I'm not quite sure we can pull it off because of Crudeplay's tight schedule and their title song is 70% complete.” Noctis shook his head, He was very stubborn when it came to music.

 

“I'm positive Crudeplay can do this.” He protested.

“Alright, if you believe so I trust your judgement.” Noctis was glad, now he just need to speak with his friends about that.

 

“So you're expecting us to learn a new song for title with our busy schedule.” Gladiolus asked the other, he didn't sound pleased with the idea, nobody of the band members sounded pleased with that. Noctis was desperate because he couldn't let that song go.

 

“You don't have to learn it right away, you could play to the pre-recording. I can't let this song go.” He sounded as desperate as he felt.

“You think you can play with us however you please huh? What happened to the time we played all together without pre-recording and you stressing us around?!” gladiolus fumes at his demands before he stormed out of the room, he was followed by Ignis who was worried about the other.

 

He felt bad for them, following around his requests without saying anything, he understood that they got mad at him. Just like-

 

“Would pursuing your music will make you happy? Even if your friends might end up hating you?” Adryn finally speaks up which cost Noctis to snap at him. “you’re not allowed to say these things, you didn't form the band with us on the first place.”

 

“I was a session Musician and then I joined Crudeplay. Replacing you,” he laughed dryly before he walked out of the room.

He felt so alone right now, only him and his memories he tried to forget long ago.

 

He remembered the first time him, Gladio and Ignis were brought here, back when they were excited to hear their music as an actual recording.

 

He was so mad when he noticed that the recording wasn't really them playing.

He confronted Nyx about that because he was so angry. “why we don't play on the recording?! Are we puppets while the session musicians did all the playing?!”

 

Nyx looked at the other calmly, like he was used to people confronting him and his decisions. “You have a sharp ear comparing to your friends. You should put a good use for your ears and to debut as a composer.”

 

His gaze turned sad when he realized that he wasn't good bassist like he thought he was. He looked at his friends having fun while they played behind the glass.

 

“Who's the bassist of the recording?” He asked Nyx which took him to where the bassist was. The bassist was eager to do whatever Noctis might ask him to do.

“Play bass for Crudeplay instead of me,” Noctis had said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aranea! I can't find my Jeje!!” Prompto panicked as she searched for her stuffed bird everywhere on the lobby.

“You can't search for it! We need to go to stage now!” Aranea scolded the singer, Aranea grabbed the blonde up on stage and they started playing right away.

 

But because of the panic that she lost the last memory of her mom, she couldn't bring herself to sing.

She looked to the crowd, memory of the recital from long ago played inside her head, she remembered a person screaming about a huge fire on the subway.

A chaos across the entire audience.

But the only thing she could notice was her grandmother sobs and her walking towards her.

 

She was frozen on stage, even though the judges told her to go out of stage, even though her friends were already out.

 

She couldn't move an inch.

 

_You won't be alone Sweetie, Mom, Dad and grandma would be sitting up front. Cheering up for you._

 

“Liar,” She said, her voice trembling as she searched the room. “I'm alone now.” she let her tears fall as the judges urge her off stage.

 

She was just about too until she saw a familiar face on the audience: her crush who sang on her phone last week.

 

She helplessly watched him weave through the crowd and head for the exit.

She had no way to reach him but she tried anyways, reaching to the mic again.

 

 _I'm OK, I'm just standing aimlessly._   
_Memories of you and me, we were together so happy._   
  
_Whenever you're in pain because of me,_ _  
_ Remember the smile only you could see.

 

She smiled brightly through the tears when she noticed that she brought her crush attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammerical / other type of mistake please feel free to tell me.  
> Please know that the lyrics that are provided here are my own lyrics for the songs they had on the drama, if you're interested in the full lyrics, feel free to request!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)  
> Criticism is also but please be respectful and gentle because I'm a very sensitive person who just came out of a depression cycle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the lies begins.

Everything was so noisy on the lobby, noisy just like his thoughts inside his head.

The more he walked towards the exit, his thoughts grew louder and louder, creating shapes of their own.

 

_ Would pursuing your music will make you happy? Even if your friends might end up hating you? _

 

Was it making him happy? All he did is to make everything perfect, being stressed out and hurting all the people he cares about.

 

_ You think you can play with us however you please huh? What happened to the time we played all together without pre-recording and you stressing us around?! _

 

What happened to these times they played for fun? The more successful you become, the more stressed you are.

 

_ You’re only interested in what songs I sing, not in what words hurt me. I can't take it anymore Noctis. _

 

He noticed a stuffed toy on his feet on the gate, he picks it up. It's probably belongs to one of the members of the countless of bands at the lobby.

 

_ I'm OK, I'm just standing aimlessly. _ __   
_ Memories of you and me, we were together so happy. _ __   
__   
_ Whenever you're in pain because of me, _ _   
_ __ Remember the smile only you could see.

 

It was the song he worked the entire week. He turned around, astonished look on his face.

The girl who sang on stage grinned widely, left over of tears were all over her face and eyes.

 

She jumped off the stage and she ran to him. Her momentum pushed both of them out of the building.

“It's you!” - “Pardon?” He was confused by her comment, did they meet before?

 

“We met on Han River last week, you borrowed my phone and you recorded yourself singing!” Her grin grew even wider.

 

That's when he remembered her, she was the girl on the bike. “Oh.” 

She got closer to him, her eyes sparkled and she looked like a little kid on a candy store.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” 

“Pardon?” This question was weird, did she fell for him?

 

After a bit she took a step away from the other, she looked nervous, probably realizing how weird it was.

 

“I wasn't able to get you out of my mind! I thought about you and your song all day in and out!” She sounded excited when she spoke about it, it made him happy that someone liked his song just like that.

 

“Did you like my song?” He asked the girl which nodded fast.

“I even thought about uploading the song to the internet!” - “Did you upload it?!” He felt panic entering his veins, he didn't want other people to start a scandal once Crudeplay would put the song out to the public.

 

“No I didn't! I won't upload it!” The girl reassured him, but if she still had the song, he didn't want something bad to happen and he wanted to make sure she won't have it.

 

“Do you still have the recording?” - “Yes I-” - “please hand me your phone.”

He requested from her. The girl clutch to her device protectively. Not willing to hand her phone to him.

 

He realized that deleting the file himself might not work, so he used another way to make sure nothing would happen.

“I just want your phone number.” he studied her face, she was madly in love with him right? He could use it for his sake.

 

“It’s because I do believe in love at first sight.” he added, The girl's visibly melt right away.

“It’s Jeje!” She called excitedly as she pointed to the stuffed bird at his hand.

 

“Do you mean this?” He showed her the bird that was on his hand, another problem was solved. He brought the bird back to her and she attached to it to her guitar.

 

Noctis brought Prompto his phone so she could fill her number on a new contact, once she did so she brought his phone back to him.

 

“What's your name?” He asked the other so he could fill the name at the contact.

“Prompto!” She answered very brightly.

“I'll contact you!”  He smiled faintly. They would meet once, he would tell her to delete the song and things would be okay.

 

When they were done exchanging their phone numbers, he saw Prompto floating back to the lobby.

 

* * *

 

Prompto was very excited because her crush had her phone number, and he'll contact her today too! She was so happy because things finally looked up.

 

“Prompto!” Her friends screamed when they finally saw her, they were worried about her. 

“I met my crush! We even exchanged phone numbers!” Prompto was smiling brightly at both of them, he looked more beautiful up close and he was so nice too.

 

“Do you know his age? Or where he works at?” Aranea asked the girl which Prompto had no answers.

 

Aranea sighed before she scolded her.

 

* * *

 

Noctis was sitting with Ignis on the couch, a nice friendly meeting of beer turned into Noctis sharing everything that happened with Prompto with his friend.

 

“So you're going to meet with her right?” Ignis asked him which he nodded in reply. “Yeah, I'm meeting with her, I'm going to charm her and when I'll charm her enough I'll ask her to delete the song from her phone.”

 

“What about telling her the truth?” Noctis scoffed as an answer, he wanted to keep his identity as a secret. What if she would share online that he's “C”?

 

“This girl is admirable, she came to you even though she doesn't really know you.” Ignis told the other, it was more weird than admirable in Noctis's eyes. How can someone fall in love with someone they don't know?

 

This girl was so innocence to fall in love with him, so many people had broken up with him and stopped to like him.

Like--

 

He picked up a beer can and he started to drink all of it like a shot.

“You know you make my life hard when you drink.” Ignis gripes but Noctis didn't care, he wanted to become a sober and to forget everything.

 

Meanwhile Adryn was practicing his bass until he heard a loud playing of a classical music on the piano.

Adryn sighed before he came down stairs. 

Noctis was playing loudly at the organ and Ignis was next to him with his headphones on.

 

“Is he drunk again?” - “what?” He sighed before he put Ignis headphones off. 

“Is Noctis drunk again?” He asked again.

“Yeah, he's always playing the piano when he's drunk.” Ignis told him, He probably knew him quite well after the decades they've been friends.

 

“I never get why are you a friend with someone so boring.” Adryn never likes Noctis and whenever he could he loved to be a snake, just like yesterday when another scandal happened with Noctis and his friends.

 

“Noctis is my friend.” Ignis retorted. Adryn wanted to continue speaking badly about Noct but just then he passed out on the keyboard, creating a sound when he did so.

 

Adryn got closer to the composer, he wasn't interested in the composer, he was interested in the name of Luna that was written on the phone next to him, calling him endless of times.

 

* * *

 

Luna practiced a song on the music room, reaching the high notes killed her but she worked really hard to finally reach them.

 

_ As you know, Luna's new album was a complete fail. Also her concert cancelation didn't do good for her career as well. _

 

_ Don't give up, it'll be a waste with the beautiful voice you have! _

 

She tried reaching these notes over and over again. The more she tried the more stressed and mad she became.

 

_ I love when I see you sing and I don't wanna lose that. _

 

She groaned in agony before she threw her music sheets to the floor in frustration. Would he stop loving her if she'll stop singing?

 

“Are you okay?” Nyx asked her when he entered to the room.

“It's just this piece, it's a bit high for me.”

Nyx picked up the sheet from the floor before he went to the piano next to her.

 

“Would you like me to play it for you? I would play it on a lower scale.” - “Are you trying to flirt with me?” Luna's ask, a chuckle escaping her lips.

 

“Well, I could wow you with my piano's skill!” Nyx playfully replied, Luna's chuckles turned into a laughter.

“Gosh, you boys on the music industry are all the same! Always using this technique to flirt!” 

“Is Noctis doing that too?” Luna paused for a moment. She didn't want to speak about her boyfriend.

 

“Noctis always play the piano when he does something wrong. I used to try to hear his apologizes and love in his music because he never said these words to me.” Tears fell from her eyes all across her face as she thought about her introverted boyfriend.

 

“I'm tired for waiting for Noctis to express his thoughts out loud.”

Nyx put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“Nyx, are you the type to make a woman wait?” She asked the other out of curiosity, she believed Nyx wasn't like Noctis, that he was different.

 

More mature and more warm.

 

“I never really cared enough for anyone to find out.”

He looked down at her tear stained face. “I'll be there for you to lean on Luna, I promise. Just like I've always been.” he promised to her to calm her down, she appreciated his efforts quite a lot.

 

They leaned to each other slowly before they kissed one another.

 

* * *

 

Noctis still felt hangover from today's morning. He regretted his one and half cans of beer from yesterday.

 

But regardless of how he felt he still went to the meeting with Prompto on the mall, to get this over with and to never see her again.

 

He waited for the girl on the mall, his head started to spin around from the left over of the beer. that's when he heard an excited noise, he turned around to the sound with a vague look on his eyes.

 

When he noticed her the vague expression disappeared from his eyes. She looked rather cute with her uniform.

 

His attention then shift to a Crudeplay poster that was on the mall. His friends seem to be so happy on this picture, he wondered if they were truly happy.

“Are you a fan of Crudeplay?” Prompto asked the other.

“Not really, in my opinion they just trying to be popular and they don't have much of a meaning with their music.” He lied to her, he didn't know why he lied but he couldn't help himself.

 

“Don't talk about them like that! It's clear that “C” cares about his music and song lyrics!” Prompto defend the band. He felt pleased by her defence and that she cared about his music. He never saw someone so passionate about his songs.

 

“Would you like to have coffee?” He moved the topic to their 'date’, if he can call it like that.

Before Prompto could reply she grabbed Noctis by his jacket and she drags him behind a pillar.

 

“Are we being chased?” Noctis asked in confusion from her sudden movement.

Prompto laughed it off and when she saw that the surface is clear from her friends she pulled Noctis to an empty elevator.

 

“Why do you want us to be alone?” Noctis asked her suspiciously, he couldn't understand her sudden movement and runs, it was like she run away from someone.

 

“I just wanted to ask about your song, I tried to search it online but I couldn't find it!” Prompto replied, she closed her eyes and she started to hum the song.

 

Noctis had that distance look again, he thought about Luna and his fight with his friends. This song cost him more mess then order in his life, but it was always like this.

 

_ Would pursuing your music will make you happy? Even if your friends might end up hating you? _

 

The elevator door opened and more people started to pour in. 

 

Noctis spring into action to stop the song from being heard by others and he puts a hand over her mouth.

 

Both of them got squashed into the corner of the elevator as the elevator filled up.

 

The elevator started moving as they were awkwardly close to one another. Prompto cheeks hits up and Noctis couldn't help but to smile a bit at her blush.

 

After few moments that felt like forever the elevator finally emptied. He saw that the other started to run off from him, too embarrassed to face him.

He started to feel bad at his actions and he started to chase after her.

 

“I apologize for embarrassing you, I didn't want other people to hear my song.” he apologized to the girl, it was impolite to shut the girl mouth but he didn't want others to find out that he's the legendary “C” of Crudeplay.

 

Prompto turned around to him his eyes sparkled from excitement. “Are you a composer?” - “no-no I'm just an aspired composer!” He instantly denied with a lie, he felt bad to lie but he couldn't really help it, if he would tell the truth, it would be easier for her to find out who he is.

 

“This song was a garbage anyway, I'm so ashamed that I sang it in front of you.” He tried to douse her interest from the song and the topic in general.

“Don't put your song down, it's a very good one!! Promise to me you would never call your songs garbage!” Prompto was offended by his words, this girl was too sweet for a guy like him.

 

Noctis agreed with an arrested look on his face.

 

After their meeting Noctis was back home, he sat at his computer to work on his song when he got a phone call from Ignis.

“Hi Noct, how was your meeting?” Ignis asked him, which he shook his head in reply.

“It wasn't so good.” - “why? Didn't you tell her to delete the song?” 

Noctis sighed to himself, “I couldn't bring it up.” He admit to his friend. 

“Oh, so you wanna see her again?” Noctis snorts in reply, he didn't want another girlfriend or even just a friend in general. He was tired of people abandoning him, breaking his heart or simply hating him.

 

“I see, do you know her age?” Noctis didn't know the answer. “Not really, but I think she's twenty?” he guessed her age. It would be more comfortable for her to be 20 for him, after all if they  _ would _ date, they would be on the same age.

 

He wondered if he was her first love.

He remembered that he loved Luna that way too, but now-

 

_ You’re only interested in what songs I sing, not in what words hurt me. I can't take it anymore Noctis. _

 

This girl should give up on her crush on him, he wasn't worth of her love.

 

* * *

 

Prompto was eating dinner with her grandmother. All she could think was her meeting with Noctis.

 

_ This song was a garbage anyway, I'm so ashamed that I sang it in front of you. _

 

She wondered what make him to think about his song like that, nobody really listened to his song yet, so why did he think like that?

 

“Hi Grandma, what does make someone think that their song is bad before anyone else listened to it?” she asked her grandma who was a very wise person, she wanted to know how to help her friend with his insecurity.

 

“that person is afraid I guess, afraid of other people criticism so he rather hear the worst critique from their own mouth.” Her grandmother explained her perspective of the situation which helped Prompto understanding Noctis better. Prompto decided to raise Noctis self esteem and to help her to love his song.

 

* * *

 

Noctis had a meeting with the band about the arrangement of the title track. Noctis was frustrated that Gladiolus was still mad at him and he refused to attend to the meeting.

 

They were so unprofessional around him and he just wanted for the best of the band and their success.

“Where did I go wrong?” He muttered to himself.

“As long as you'll 'play friends’ with the band, you'll keep seeing unprofessional behavior like this.” Nyx adviced to him.

 

But he got no other friends other then these two, he couldn't just suddenly ignore them and act all professional and cold, even if he would try the guys would just laugh it off.

 

“Hi Nyx, may I ask you a question?” Noctis moved the topic somewhere else. Last week when he fought with Luna he saw him dropping her off next to her house.

 

“Sure, what is that?” - “are you having any personal relationship with Luna?” 

Nyx deny it with a laugh, “No, I just drop her off last week because we went together to dinner with the CEO.”

Noctis nodded and he didn't question him. He trust Nyx just like Nyx trusted him.

 

Noctis walked outside from the office, that's when his phone vibrate strongly on his pocket. 

He huffed in annoyance when he saw that it was a message from Prompto. He got no time for her, after all he had a very busy schedule.

 

He answered back anyways, but once he does, Prompto calls him. He could spare few moments for her so he answered the call.

 

“Hi Noctis, it's me, Prompto. We met at the river, and at the mall and-” - “I remember you, my memory isn’t that bad!” she laughed nervously at his reply.

 

“Can we meet? I want to tell you something.” Prompto requested which annoyed the other, he got no time for this. “Can't you tell me now?” - “I rather tell you in person..”

He sighed to himself before he nodded. “alright, meet me at Sole Company after work because I'm at work right now.”

 

He close the call and he left the entertainment company, he went to see the CEO who wanted to meet with him alone.

 

After a bit of a small talk, the CEO handed Noctis an album.

Noctis realized what is the album from instant and his face turned cold in seconds.

 

“The singer is releasing the songs again.” 

Noctis didn't know how to reply so he waited for the CEO to move forward with the conversation.

“Are you still in touch with your father?” she asked the other, this meeting is going to be painful if she's mentioning his father.

 

“I don't even know where he is.” he replied to her, he didn't talk with his father for years, he's been too busy to speak with him.

 

He didn't want to see this album, the entire album was written by his father who never got credit for his songs. From this he learned how cruel entertainment can get.

 

“Would you like to arrange the songs?” - “would you admit to the public that you stole my father's work?” he mockingly asked back.

 

“your father had sold the rights to the company.” she claimed.

“He only signed away the royalties! And you even took the credit away from him!” he angrily counters at the other.

 

“I’m not like my father, I'll never let my work to be stolen and I'll only create work I'm capable off.” the CEO smiled tightly. “I apologize for hurting your feelings.” she was so fake and it made him feel so irritated.

 

Noctis left her office, still fuming from the conversation.

 

* * *

 

Prompto was waiting for Noctis outside the company, she was excited to see him and to encourage him with his music.

 

But she was also quite bored on the street by herself, but Noctis promised her that they would meet after work, so they would meet, right?

 

From far away she could hear someone playing a guitar and singing a song. She was drawn to the sounds of the music until she found a crowd that listened to the street musician.

 

He played a cheerful music while the crowd admire him, clapping their hands and moving slightly to the rhyme.

 

Prompto hummed along to the melody until the person called her to sing along with him.

She gladly took the offer and the two had a lovely impromptu duet. 

 

Prompto always sang on the street and his voice always drawn friendly people to listen and to sing along. It was less stressful than auditions so Prompto felt way more confident doing that.

 

_ If she was any good she would be scouted by now! You should give up on that dream Prompto and focus on your studies! _

 

If only she could prove that teacher he was wrong about her.

 

After the street performance, Prompto continued to wait for the raven-haired boy. She was completely bored from waiting but she was stubborn to meet the guy.

 

The man she duet with came close to her with a coffee cup on his hand. “Thank you for singing with me!” Prompto eyes sparkled from the gift the man brought her.

 

“Wow! Thank you for the coffee!” She thanked him back.

 

“Are you a runaway girl?” he asked her out of curiosity, Prompto shook her head before she took a sip from the coffee.

 

“I'm just waiting for someone.” she confessed. The man had a knowing expression, like he's having an experience with these situations. “If a guy's making a girl wait, he's not a good guy.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis sat on the music studio, he felt like he forgot something but his head was still stuck with the conversation with the CEO.

 

_ I’m not like my father, I'll never let my work to be stolen and I'll only create work I'm capable off. _

 

He remembered when he was young, when that album she showed him had just came out.

He was standing outside a music store, looking at the album of his father's song. But the credit was given for another singer. 

 

He felt so frustrated because his father worked so hard for this album he was never home, only composing, writing and arranging the songs day in and day out.

 

Everything he worked so hard for got stolen from him instantly by the cruel world of entertainment.

 

Young Noctis felt so frustrated he pelts a stone at the music store and he broke the window of the store.

 

Regardless of his frustrated emotions and memories he worked on his music, perhaps these emotions brought him the drive to work even harder.

 

Hours had passed by until Noctis was finally out from the studio. He checked his phone to see what he missed to see all the calls from Prompto that he didn't answer.

 

He completely forgot that he needed to meet up with her. “Fuck…” he muttered under his breath before he called her back.

 

Fortunately she answered right away to him.

“I'm sorry for not meeting up with you, I completely forgot about that and I worked some extra hours.”

He heard a nervous chuckle from the other, she tried to laugh it off didn't she? 

“Don't worry! I assumed so so I went back home!”

 

He looked at the screen in front of him, a music video of Crudeplay's “Peter pan” started playing outside on the screen.

 

“If we won't be able to meet, I'll tell you what I wanted to say on the phone. My grandmother always says: ‘Even a jewel becomes worthless if one doesn’t treasure it.’

You should treasure your music, don't be scared of other people opinions okay? Even if the whole world would hate your song, I would still love it!” 

 

Noctis felt bad for dodging their meeting now, it was the sweetest thing he ever heard from anyone. He felt like he didn't deserve to hear that, because what he told her about him disliking his songs was a complete lie.

 

“Thank you for your words.” After he said that, he noticed that he heard the same Crudeplay song on the screen through his phone.

 

_ Fly high in the sky I'm your Peter Pan _

_ Wendy take my hand let's fly away girl _

_ Whoa oh oh oh oh oh _

_ Let's start the prologue. _

 

Noctis quickly looked around until he spot her, waiting for him outside the building.

He quickly disconnected the call before she would make the same association.

 

* * *

 

Prompto lied in bed, her thoughts were already filled with today's event. She had mixed emotions.

 

She was happy that she told him what she wanted to tell him in person. But she was sad that she had to wait for him until the sun was setting and he simply forgot about her.

 

She remembered the last moment when he was above her on the building, she looked at him for a moment but because he didn't want to be seen she turned her head instantly away.

 

He had the same distant look he had when he sang that song on the river, when they first met. She hummed it to herself under her breath.

 

The humming became a full singing after the first chorus.

 

_ I believe, this is a destiny. _ __   
_ The moment that our eyes met lingerly. _ __   
_ The world around blurred without a doubt _ _   
_ __ I could only see you within my thoughts.

 

She felt the passion burning through her, bringing her energy to work on that song.

She instantly sat up in her bed and she started to write the words that came out on her head.

 

_ It's OK I'll walk with you all the way, _ __   
_ I can see all the streets we used to walk everyday. _ __   
__   
_ If you can't walk cause you're tired, _ _   
_ __ You can rest on my side.

 

For the last few days, Prompto did nothing but working on the arrangement of the song. Writing lyrics and chords every where.

 

_ Sometimes this thought makes me terrified _ __   
_ How much I've changed since I've met you _ __   
  


 

Even on one of her exams she wrote chords on the exam paper. Her homeroom teacher did to her thumbs up because he thought that she focused hard on the test.

 

_ I'm overwhelmed from how much my heart rise. _ _   
_ _ I wonder if you can feel the same thing too. _

 

If only her homeroom teacher knew that the only thing that was on her little head was Noctis and Noctis's song.

 

At the end of that day, Prompto sat with two of her friends on the school yard. They watched on YouTube a video of a copycat band called “the real Crudeplay” who creates covers of Crudeplay’s songs. 

 

“Why aren't they creating a content of their own?” Cindy asked once they finished the video.

“Forget about a content of their own! What about the name? It's clear they're a copycat of Crudeplay!” Aranea critique them madly. 

 

“I'm just happy they're appreciating my favorite band!” Prompto said optimistically. If there's any music lover who love Crudeplay just like her then it's all good!

 

“Perhaps we should upload a video of our own songs?” Cindy suggested after she thought for a moment.

 

Prompto jumped up in excitement before she pulled out the arrangement of her crush song. It was now complete and she would love to play it with her friends.

 

“I have just the song in mind!” - “Did both of you forgot that we can't enter the club room?!” Aranea cut them off, returning Prompto to earth.

 

But it didn't break Prompto's spirit. “Let's stage a break-in!” She suggested with a wide smile on her face.

 

“What if we'll get-” - “we won't get caught relax!” Prompto cut Aranea off. So they decided to break into the room by going through the window.

 

Unfortunately, the alarm goes off when they were halfway through and all of them are instantly caught.

 

All of them were standing in front of their families who scolded them because they broke the rules yet again.

 

“You’re costing trouble yet again.” The mean teacher that embarrassed her in front of anyone had said. Mentioning their fail audition and the fact that they're restricted from the band.

 

“I did except it from Prompto however, after all she live with no parenting figure and just with her grandmother-” - “I apologize about that teacher, I believed Prompto should grow however she wished to be, it was a mistake for not noticing her studying and behaviours and I apologise about that.”

 

Prompto grandmother apologized with such an earnest, even that rude teacher felt bad. But Prompto felt so bad her grandmother needed to say that to a person which is a jerk.

 

* * *

 

Noctis was aware that his friends were tired because of their tight schedule and he was even worried about them. But he cared more that this song would be perfect, so Noctis was harsh in front of them, even harsher than usual.

 

Ignis followed his requests perfectly fine.

The bassist was acting bad - on a polite manner.

“I'll replace you if you'll continue to not listening to me.” Noctis said after a while of trying to instruct the other but the other didn't listen.

 

“I’m irreplaceable. After all I replaced you as a bassist.” He used that card again, which always work on Noctis. Adryn did a favor for him and replaced him as a bassist.

 

He smiled to not show how hurt he was.

 

From there the recording went smoothly.

 

“We found a replacement band for the recording!” A producer came into the recording studio. Which make everyone to sigh in relief, even Adryn who barely had any sleep.

 

“We might get stabbed in the back though, Noctis  _ is _ known by making trouble to the people he loves.” yet again, the bassist was a snake.

 

Noctis hated he couldn't stand for himself, because deep down he knew that he was correct.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you Grandma!” Prompto thanked her grandmother for finding them a place to practice.

It was a room inside the local church, but nobody used that part of that church so they could play how much they wished.

 

When their grandma finally left the church, they started playing Prompto's version of Noctis's song. She even recorded them playing so she could show Noctis later what they did with his song. She thought he might be happy.

 

“Hi Prompto? Who wrote that song?” Aranea asked the girl after they finished playing and recording. 

“Oh it's belong to-” - “Noctis right?” Prompto nodded, she wanted to tell them but she didn't have the time because of all the drama surrounding her.

 

“You used us for recording that song for him!! What happened to your love for music? Now you use your music skills to flirt with a man!!” Prompto was confused from her accusation. Why did she get mad at her?

 

“What are you talking abou-” - “You're so fake Prompto!!”

Prompto took that comment to heart and she walks out of the room.

 

“Prom, don't take to heart what she had said.” She heard the voice of her friend Cindy who was behind her. She sighed before she nodded, she knew Aranea didn't mean to offend her and she was mad for some reason, but she was still rude.

 

“She was very rude to me. I don't understand why she was so offended by singing his song. She's always asking about him questions and she even followed us to the mall.” Prompto vent her little heart out.

 

“She's just overprotective, you know her. She don't want you to be hurt by a man.” Cindy helped her to see Aranea point of view of this, Aranea was more mature than her. She probably didn't want her to be hurt by a man for the first time.

 

When Prompto calmed down she walked back to the room, taking her phone with her so she could walk home finally.

 

_ “Hi Noctis, can we meet at the observatory?” _

 

Forgetting about understanding her friend, she hurried to the observatory.

Before Aranea could destroyed her slight chance with Noctis.

 

She called Noctis while she ran her way to the observatory.

“Hello?” - “Noctis, if you're at the observatory, please come out!” She said in panic. But before they could talk more, she heard her friend voice.

 

“Are you Noctis?” Oh god.

“Yes” his voice sounded confused, oh gosh he's probably confused to see her friend instead of her.

 

“Why are you seducing a high school girl?!” Aranea accused him when Prompto arrived to the scene.

Noctis astonished to see her in a school uniform.

 

“Aranea!! Why did you put a trick on Noctis?!” Prompto shouted at her for the trick she pulled.

“Are you really a high school student?” Noctis asked in shock.

“Did you lie about your age?!” Aranea assumed that's what Prompto did.

“Step away from my friend!” Aranea warned Noctis before she grabs her hand to make Prompto leave.

 

Noctis catched Aranea's arm and he looked at Prompto on a distant look at his eyes. Prompto felt guilty from all this drama around. 

 

Aranea silently broke the grip on Prompto's hand and she faced Noctis.

She started screaming at Noctis again, nonsense that Prompto didn't really care about anymore but Noctis shuts her up: “She’s extremely embarrassed.”

 

“We can't let Prompto go with you.” Aranea politely told him.

“It'll only take a minute, and you can keep an eye on us.” 

 

They left the observatory, Prompto friends stared at them throughout the window.

“Why did you lie about your age?” Noctis asked the other, he seemed hurt in a way.

Prompto shook her head in reply. “I didn't lie to you, I simply didn't tell you. You were lying about having an interest in me and I was scared that if I'll tell you about my age, you wouldn't give me a chance.” She told him the truth, she felt tears in the corner of her eyes which she held inside.

 

“I was only interested in the song.” Noctis admits to her.

“Why did it bother you when others listened to your music?” Prompto asked, she wanted to hear the truth. Why didn't he wanted her to listen to the song.

 

“I'm embarrassed and even scared when others listen to my music. My music hurt people I care about.” - “you're wrong! You're music give other people joy! It brings me joy!” Prompto protested.

 

He sighed. “people always assume that my music and talent comes without effort, no one is seeing how much I'm struggling.” he retorted, she didn't understand how he struggled, but his music made her happy. But perhaps his music made him the distant man he is today.

 

“I beg of you, please delete that song.” That request made the tears that she held to track down her face.

 

But she listened, back home she deleted the original file from her phone. She moved her rendition of the song to her computer and then she moved it into disk on key before she removed her rendition from her computer.

 

She wrapped the disk on key with a paper that her lyrics were written on, then she put everything on a nice envelope so she could bring it to him later.

 

* * *

 

Noctis had another friendly kind of meeting with Ignis which turned into him telling him what happened with Prompto.

 

“I'm glad I don't need to meet with her again, I was so terrified a scandal would happen because she's a high school student.” Noctis added, the girl was cute but he didn't want another relationship that would fall apart.

 

“Did you tell her to remove the song?” Noctis nodded in reply. “Yeah, I didn't tell her the whole truth but I told her slight of it.” He told her things he didn't admit to himself, his emotions and fears.

 

“You should've told her the truth on the first place, this mess wouldn't happen if you did.” Ignis scolded him which he scoffed in reply. This mess is over with and he wouldn't see that girl ever again, she would get over her crush on him and she would find a guy on her age.

 

After their conversation, he saw that Gladiolus entered to the room, he didn't saw him since that fight.

 

“What is Gladio doing here?” Noctis asked Ignis, tilting his head to the side from confusion.

“I called him, you need to stop this stupid fight.” Ignis explained to both of them.

 

Noctis didn't want to bend though and their little fight got into a sour fight.

 

“I'm a member of the band as well!! I want to be treated according to my worth!!” Gladiolus shouted which made Noctis to stared at him coldly.

“Do you wanna know how much your guitar playing is worth? One minute playtime in five minutes single.” Noctis coldly break down his worth.

 

After that Gladiolus left the room, Noctis realized he took it too far.

He heard Ignis laughing in disbelief, he never heard Ignis that hurt before. “How much am I worth in your eyes, you jerk.” He left after Gladiolus.

 

_ why can't you compromise and get along with the people you work with? _

 

Noctis sighed to himself, that's when he realized that he went too far.

 

After work he went to Luna's home, he wanted to end their cold war and fight. He missed her a lot and he needed someone while the entire world hated him because he was a jerk.

 

He regretted it right away. When he saw that Nyx kissed Luna's goodbye. He felt betrayed and hurt. They didn't officially broke up and Luna already saw someone who was also his boss.

 

He let his emotions to control him and he rushes towards Nyx. “Why did you lie to me?!” He yelled at him.

 

He continued to tell at Nyx until Luna stopped him. “Nyx please leave.” She asked Nyx after a bit.

“you have 2 choices Noctis, talk with me inside or go on your way.”

 

He was stunned from her, it didn't suit her to betray him like this. But he followed her inside.

 

“Luna, explain to me all of this.” He asked from her.

“I want to break up.” - “was Nyx the real reason you wanted space from me? You told me I wasn't there for you and that's why you wanted space! Was that a lie?!” he faces at her for making him feel guilty for not being there for her. 

 

“I know I was just someone you used to pass time when you didn't work on your music!” She snapped back at him, it cost his heart to tremble, everyone felt that way towards him recently.

 

“I realized that you never loved me Noctis, you only used me for your muse.” he felt panic, it was nonsense, why nobody understood that he cared about them?

 

“I had to work hard for the band and company, I-It's nothing like that!!” Luna was beyond listening.

 

“Because of your need to make the best music you stopped treating people as humans. You treat your friends and everyone around you as tools. I can't be with someone like you anymore Noctis, I'm tired of waiting for you to love me.” Noctis left after that.

 

On his way back home he deleted Luna's phone number from his phone. Out of sight, our of mind.

 

But all he could think is his conversation with Luna and the conversation with Gladiolus. Everything mixed up and it created a depressing emotion.

 

_ Would pursuing your music will make you happy? Even if your friends might end up hating you? _

 

His phone put him out of his negative thoughts cycle.

 

He checked who wanted to be mad at him now.

_ “Hi Noctis! It's me, Prompto! Can we meet at the Ran River? I have something to say about your song.” _

 

He groans in frustration, he wasn't in the mood to see anyone right now, he just broke up with his ex girlfriend.

 

He arrived at Ran River anyways, at the same spot they met on the first time.

She shyly hands him an envelope. “The drive contains a recording I made with my friends to your song! It might be bad but I hope you would give it a listen!”

 

“Did you let your friends hear my song?! Even though I told you not too?!!” he focused on that fact, another girl who lied to him and used him.

“I'm sorry I-” - “Did you think I'll start to like that song if  you would sing it? Wake up from that fantasy that you're living in!! You know nothing about me, stop imagining that you love me!!” 

 

The girl started to sob from his harsh words. “Still… I do care about you.” She walked away sobbing.

He felt so frustrated at himself, he was so irritated he threw the envelope to the floor.

 

Regretting his actions instantly he picked up the envelope and he was on his way home finally.

The first thing he did was to take off all Luna's posters from the wall. He didn't want anything from her.

 

He took the envelope from his pocket, and he almost threw that envelope on the trash.

But that's when he remembered her crystal blue eyes sobbing and filling her pale face with tears.

 

The usual bright and joyful smile turned into a sad and closed expression.

 

_ The drive contains a recording I made with my friends to your song! It might be bad but I hope you would give it a listen! _

 

He decided to give it a listen, to do something good for their relationship he didn't know what to call. He downloaded the song to the computer, turning on his metronome before he actually gave it a listen.

 

As the notes begin to play, Noctis ears twirled from the cringe. “It's bad.” He muttered to himself, almost stopping the song.

 

_ I'm OK, I'm just standing aimlessly. _ __   
_ Memories of you and me, we were together so happy. _ __   
__   
_ Whenever you're in pain because of me, _ _   
_ __ Remember the smile only you could see.

 

But her voice hits him, he quickly stopped his metronome so he could hear her more clearly.

 

_ I believe, this is a destiny. _ __   
_ The moment that our eyes met lingerly. _ __   
_ The world around blurred without a doubt _ _   
_ __ I could only see you within my thoughts.

 

He listened intently to the song, almost like he fell in love with her voice.

He got so absorbed in her voice he slowly smiled to himself.

 

He suddenly stopped the song.

 

He was so shocked by his own reaction, he jumped out of his chair. All he could listen is the loud and fast pounding of his chest.

 

Have he gone crazy?

 

He tried to snap himself out of it by yanking out the disk on key and he tossed it in the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter I write in Roma, LOL.  
> I had fun writing this chapter on the way, and this chapter took me 2 days to write, LOL.
> 
> Also, the man Prompto sang with is Noctis father!~
> 
> Also we learned two facts about Noctis  
> 1\. He plays the piano when he's drunk  
> 2\. He plays the piano when he's doing something wrong  
> Noctis is me, just I sing instead of playing the piano~
> 
> What is your favorite scene? What do you think?  
> I had fun writing this story, especially the mall scene and the scene between Luna and Nyx.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Koco for proofreading it and helping me out! IDK how to tag, but please check her stuff up she's my favorite writer!

_ Me gustas tu gustas tu _

_ su tu tu ru I like you _

_ gustas tu su tu ru ru _

Noctis words played in Prompto's mind over and over again. She was dashing home, trying to forget her pain and sobs through the music she heard.

_ We're standing one step behind one another _

_ When we'll be finally together? _

_ Did you think I'll start to like that song if  _ **_you_ ** _ would sing it? _

_ We're so awkward to say, that we love each other _

_ But I want to step one step closer. _

She didn't mean to sound like that, sound so selfish around him. She wanted to sing it to make the other one happy. She liked that song and that song made her happy. So why? Why did he think that way?

_ Like the roses that sway in the sky _

_ I don't know what's far by _

_ But I'll be brave and confess my love to you. _

_ Wake up from that fantasy that you're living in!! _

_ Can you feel it in the air? that together we're stronger! _

_ I'll pack my heart and I'll send it all the way to you. _

Was it just a fantasy? A fantasy that he might love her if she would just try hard? Their love got no chance? Why is that? Is that because their world is miles apart?

_ My heart flutters towards you, from today it's me and you _

_ I'm praying for us too, from today it's me and you _

_ You know nothing about me, stop imagining that you love me!! _

_ I'll send my heart all the way through the wind and sunset _

_ My heart that fell for you will not rest. _

Was it just an imagination? But she loved him so much! She loved it when he sang and when he smiled. Why didn't he believe that she loved him?

_ Me gustas tu gustas tu _

_ su tu tu ru I like you _

_ gustas tu su tu ru ru _

A stranger bumped into her which cut through her thought cycle.

_ Let's stand while we look at each other face. _

_ Don't let go of my hand, let's make a promise. _

_ I'll give my happy memories and my painful feelings. _

_ So please put your faith in–  _ “me…”

From the shock she accidentally knocked off her phone to the ground. Her phone shuttered so easily and she couldn't turn it on. It was broken just like her heart.

_ It doesn't matter, it's not like he'll contact me again _ .

Prompto sang through her sobs and tears, hopelessly trying to revive the music she put to cheer her up.

_ “Like the clouds that flickered on the light _

_ I'll move forward without a fight _

_ But I'll be brave and confess my love to you. _

_ Can you feel it in the air? that together we're stronger! _

_ I'll pack my heart and I'll send it all the way to you.” _

But it made things worse. All she could think of was him. Like he hid through the words.

_ “My heart flutters towards you, from today it's me and you _

_ I'm praying for us too, from today it's me and you _

_ I'll send my heart all the way through the wind and sunset _

_ My heart that fell for you will not rest.” _

It stung her broken heart over and over again.

_ “I'll hold you always _

_ Even if you're pushing me away _

_ What's this feeling if it's not love?!” _

She stopped with a huge scream and a loud whimper. “Why is this day so shitty?!” she asked out loud before she dashed all the remaining way home.

Prompto head rested on her school desk. She wasn't the usual ball of sunshine. She was quiet and sad, not caring about the world surrounding her.

Even her friend’s attempts to cheer her up with food didn't work, she couldn't forget about Noctis. She didn't even bother to fix her phone.

When her friends asked her about it she simply answered that she had no calls to look forward too. If she won't see Noctis again, why would she bother to fix her stupid phone?

* * *

 

Noctis was trembling at the corner of his room. He tried to forget Prompto's singing by listening to the band’s version of the same song. The lyrics mixed and twirled together, creating a weird version in his head that cost him to panic.

_ Sometimes, I'm tired from our fight, _

_ I believe, this is a destiny. _

_ All I'm thinking is our call from last night _

_ The moment that our eyes met lingerly. _

_ The more I try to erase you from my mind _

_ The world around blurred without a doubt _

_ The more I'm thinking about you inside _

_ I could only see you within my thoughts. _

Whoever said that you could forget a song with a different song is a complete fool because this technique clearly didn't work for Noctis.

_ Sometimes I wanted to turn back to you _

_ Sometimes this thought makes me terrified _

_ We didn't feel the same but I missed you _

_ How much I've changed since I've met you _

_ But what I can't stand even more from my broken soul _

_ I'm overwhelmed from how much my heart rise. _

_ Is that you're doing better than I do _

_ I wonder if you can feel the same thing too. _

He screamed in frustration, clearly giving up on trying to forget the girl's voice. He looked at the trash can where he threw the file Prompto brought him.

He finally gave in and brought it another listen, his face was full of emotions he couldn't understand, it wasn't something he felt neither with the band nor with Luna.

He sent Prompto messages on his phone so his mind could calm down a little before he fell asleep for the night.

The first thing he did that morning was to check if Prompto had answered his messages. He sighed when his messages had gone unanswered and Prompto didn't see these yet.

_ Did you think I'll start to like that song if  _ **_you_ ** _ would sing it? Wake up from that fantasy that you're living in!! You know nothing about me, stop imagining that you love me!! _

“Shite...” He felt regret for the words he said to her. He didn't mean most of the things he said, he said these because he was mad at Luna who broke up with him on a very sour way – by dating a different guy at the same time.

He was also scared; scared he might hurt another person on his life so he pushed her away before this would happen.

But she couldn't leave his mind, his mind won't calm down until they would meet.

He called her but like he expected his call went unanswered, but Noctis wasn't the kind of person to give up and he usually gets whatever he wants.

Further into his day, Noctis had another recording session with Crudeplay. But instead of the very controlling Noctis he usually was he sat in the back of the room. His hood was on his face as he searched for school uniforms online. He couldn't focus on work anyway.

He searched which school Prompto studied so he could find her and speak with her. If he couldn't reach her on the phone, he would reach her in real life.

“Sure, I guess it's important to find your taste,” he heard Ignis muttering as he brought him an odd look. But Noctis couldn't care less because he finally found what he searched for. He found which school Prompto studied on.

Noctis was bolting up, scaring everyone in the room before he stumbled out of the door like a crazy person.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Prom, are you okay? You seemed to be… a little quiet today,” Cindy asked Prompto. They stayed together after school for a cleaning duty. Prompto was cleaning the windows while Cindy cleaned the floor.

Prompto shook her head, deciding to be honest. “I had a fight with Noctis..” she explained in a few words, deciding to leave the details outside of their conversation.

“So Aranea was right..” she muttered to herself and Prompto pretended that she didn't hear, Both of her friends weren't around lunch today, they probably went to sulk about her sour mood but Prompto didn't care. She looked outside the window while she cleaned it. She looked at the window aimlessly until she spotted someone running through the sea of students.

“Is that?–” She pressed herself against the glass of the window, she could clearly see the raven hair that belonged to– “It's Noctis!” She immediately ran out of the classroom.

“Where are you going?” Cindy asked as she ran after her. “After him! I can't wait for another coincidental meeting to happen!” she explained to the other before she left the school building searching for her lover.

She then saw a phone booth just next to the school. By impulse she entered the booth and punched Noctis's number in. She remembered his number like the palm of her hand, that's how hard she fell for him. She won't wait anymore and she would be brave.

“Hello?” When she heard his voice, she felt the fear holding her down again. The fear of being hurt again, after all the courage and fire she felt her feet decided to get cold.

When Noctis almost hang up the call that's when she found the courage to speak, to sing if she was specific.

_ I'm OK, I'm just standing aimlessly. _

_ Memories of you and me, we were together so happy. _

 

_ Whenever you're in pain because of me, _

_ Remember the smile only you could see. _

Tears fell from her eyes as she sang his song. That was when she saw him looking left and right, searching for her.

Tears were filling his eyes.

She was surprised to see him and he was surprised to see her too.

After a moment or too he rushed over to her, his face was full of relief.

She came out of the booth, finally finding the courage to ask him what she tried to ask on the phone.

“Why did you try to reach me?” His gaze dropped. “I don't know.”

“I just...–” he started to say but suddenly it started to rain. They squeezed into the phone booth for cover.

Prompto flustered, like when she did on the elevator at the mall, but Noctis didn't smile like he did on the elevator, instead it made him to be more nervous and stressed.

He gripped her arms, making her look at him in the eye while he spoke,

“Listening to your song made me angry. Because of your voice, I thought my head was going to explode. That’s why I waited for you to call, why I couldn’t focus on my work and why I foolishly came all the way here. But now that we’ve met, I can’t say anything. I’m embarrassed for having nothing to say. I’m ashamed, and that makes me angry… But if we didn’t meet, I don’t think I would’ve been able to stand it. That’s why I came. That’s it.”

Prompto was touched by his sincerity and she clutched onto his arms, pulling him even closer.

Both of them nervously shut their eyes and he slowly leaned in.

Their lips were merely inches apart but he opened his eyes and stopped himself. He couldn't do it. He was too terrified.

Prompto tried to recompose herself from that intense moment. She felt electricity in the air when he almost kissed her.

Prompto stared at Noctis looking at his smartphone before his face lighted up with hope.

He then looked at her, like he noticed that she's staring at him. “I have to go.” - “Please don't leave, after you said these things, I don't want you to leave. I also don't have my phone to contact you,” she rumbled because of the panic she felt.

Noctis put his phone in her hand “I'll call you within an hour, I promise. There's just something important I need to do,” he promised to her before he ran back into the rain.

Prompto watched him go, grinning like a fool as she clutched onto his phone.

Prompto opened the camera on her crush phone to check how she looked after running the entire school and the rain.

She accidentally took a picture of herself which cost her to panic. Before she could figure out how to delete the picture she got an incoming call from a number she didn't know.

She answered right away. “Hello?”

The call hung up before Prompto could figure out who it was.

* * *

He couldn't believe that his friends found his father. He didn't see his father for so long, it made him feel the hope that he could finally see him after all these years they didn't speak with each other.

He ran through the rain to the spot that was on the video his friends sent him. He was singing on the street at that spot.

When he reached the spot he felt disappointed because his father was nowhere in sight.

He shouldn't let his hopes to get the better of him.

He walked all the way to the recording studio, that's when he ran into Adryn, he borrowed Adryn phone and he dialed his phone number..

“Hi Prompto, unfortunately we won't be able to meet today because I'm busy.” - “Oh, I understand…” There was in silence for a while until Prompto broke the silence with a question.

“Are you still mad at yesterday?” He was about to bring an excuse– “because I was very hurt from your words.” His expression softened from her honesty.

“I'm sorry about that, I was mad at something else and I took all of that on you.” He truly felt sorry for hurting her, she didn't deserve it.

“Are you angry with me?” he asked the singer. “Yes. As punishment you have to meet with me,” she elaborated and Noctis laughed at the cuteness in her tone.

“Come to Han River tomorrow!” And Noctis agreed to it, in fact he looked forward to meet her.

* * *

Nyx had notified the CEO that they've changed the title track of Crudeplay's upcoming album.

“It's Noctis who suggested that change, correct?” Nyx nodded in response.

A sigh escaped the CEO lips. “It's always the talented kids that are exhausting to work with.”

“He snapped at me a few days ago about asking him to arrange his father songs.” she added.

“I apologize about his behavior. Noctis can be quite sensitive sometimes,” Nyx apologized at Noctis's behalf.

After that conversation Nyx moved forward with his schedule and he came to check upon Crudeplay's practice for their new song.

He saw Gladiolus and Ignis are hard at work as they practiced on their new song. When they noticed him watching them practicing, Ignis stopped practicing and he went closer to Nyx.

“Hey Nyx, I wondered if you could change our schedule for more practice time,” Ignis politely asked the manager.

“I want all of you to take it easy and rely on the pre-recording. Performing is not a big deal because you're a big star already.” - “But we still want to perform, that's why we got together,” Gladiolus cut Nyx off.

“Do you want to reveal to the public that you haven't been playing the whole time?” he asked both of them which made them to go silence.

* * *

“Prompto, did you quit singing at class?” one of the classmates asked Prompto, the entire class was stressing over over an exam and that classmate wanted to light the atmosphere by Prompto's singing.

“Nope! Never!” Prompto answered with a bright grin. “Do you have a song you want me to sing?” - “Could you sing Peter Pan of Crudeplay?” Prompto nodded in excitement. “That's the perfect song!!” She went into the front of the class before she burst in singing.

_ Fly high in the sky I'm your Peter Pan, _

_ Wendy take my hand let's fly away girl. _

_ Whoa oh oh oh oh _

_ Let's start the prologue _

She got the entire class up, singing and dancing along with her.

_ Fly high in the sky I'm your Peter Pan, _

_ Wendy take my hand let's fly away girl. _

_Whoa oh oh oh_ – “What do you think you're doing?!”

The whole classmate got silent in seconds when they heard the voice of that mean teacher.

“I just tried to light the atmosphere because of the-” “Get out of my class!! Your songs aren't needed here! Also, you're not allowed in my class anymore!” the teacher screamed at her. Prompto obeyed and she left the classroom, tears already streamed down her face.

_ If only she didn't have stage fright. _

* * *

While he was on his way to his office, Noctis spotted Luna and Nyx walking together, holding hands like lovers. He was still mad and upset at both of them but for the sake of both of them he ignored them and tried to walk past them.

But he couldn't go far before Nyx grabbed his hand. “Let's talk.” Noctis wasn't in the mood and so he told the other one. “I'm not in the mood so don't bother,” he replied harshly.

“That day was the first time,” he said, making Noctis freeze in his place.

“Me going to Luna's house. So don't feel betrayed.” If he tried to make him feel better it didn't work, in fact he felt worse.

Noctis whirled and he grabbed Nyx. “You're shameless for acting this way when you don't even care about how I'm feeling!!” he yelled at him.

His friends rushed into the scene, prying Noctis off of Nyx and they hold him back. He struggled to break free. He wouldn’t let the man go without a fight.

“Where have you been all this time?! Why are you doing this now?!” Luna screamed which made Noctis to stop his actions.

“You always have been the one to neglect me, so you have no right to play the victim!!” While she was getting pulled away by the guys Noctis was staring after her in shock.

After that they went to their hideout where they usually hang out. Noctis told them everything that happened to him with Luna, when she cheated on him with Nyx and then she broken up with him.

“Why did you keep it from us?” they asked him the same time which Noctis shrugged in response, “I just felt bad.”

“Luna told me that I make the people around me feel miserable. But I couldn't deny that. I do that to you guys too.” They smiled at him.

“All this talk is because you got dumped again.” They joked around and they all burst into laughter.

He missed them, he was glad he made up with his friends.

That's when he remembered Prompto voice which reminded him of his “date.”

_ Come to Han River tomorrow! _

“Shit!” He jumps up from his chair to leave.

“I need to be somewhere!! I'll talk to you guys later!”

He thought about Luna's outburst the entire way to the river. It shocked him.

_ You always have been the one to neglect me, so you have no right to play the victim!! _

He rolled his eyes, he won't let this girl affect him anymore, the only person he could think about now was Prompto.

Noctis searched for Prompto in the area until he found her in the park, she was with some children. She played the triangle and the kids sang and played a happy tune.

He smiled slightly at the sight, that girl was such an idiot. When she noticed him she smiled widely at him and waved him. “Noctis! Join us!” she invited him to join the fun which he shyly did.

But instantly he had an absolute blast, he was conducting a remix of the tune of the kids.

After that Prompto and Noctis took a walk next to the river, the river was beautiful at this hour.

“You tried awfully hard to impress these kids!” Prompto giggles. “No I didn't!” He blushed heavily as he denied it.

“I'm glad you know? That both of us like music.” Prompto blushed when he said that statement. “Why?” - “Because without music, I'm useless. I'm not good at anything.”

“I saw you at an audition two weeks ago, does it mean that you want to pursue music as your career?” he asked the other, which she nodded in response.

“I'm always scared at auditions. I'm scared the judges wouldn't be warm enough to care about my singing. I'm so terrified I can't bring myself to sing…” Noctis stepped in front of her to face her.

“Remember, you sang at that audition we met.” Prompto blushes at his statement.

“I wanted you to turn around and look at me. I wanted it so badly it's all I could think.” Noctis smiled at her.

“You have nothing to be afraid of then – now you know that your singing made someone to turn around and to find you.” His face turned serious as he realized something.

“I know why I was dying to see you. I fell for it at first sight. Your voice. Don't doubt yourself.” She broke into a huge grin.

“Would you root for me then?” - “I would!”

The sun was setting when they walked their way back from the river.

“What is your favorite food?” Prompto asked the other. “Ah I don't really have any favorite food, I eat almost everything.” - “Me too!” She grinned widely when she said that.

“What is your favorite color?” - “Blue.” - “Same thing!” Noctis looked at Prompto with a grin. “It's strange that you like everything I like,” she laughed nervously. Did she think that he didn't know how girls flirt? He dated with so many women he knew how they usually flirt.

“What type of girl do you like?” Noctis playfully bonk her on the head. “Forget it I won't tell you!”

“Is your type is the idol Lunafreya?” His smile dropped. He didn't want to think about Luna, not now after their idiotic fight.

_ You always have been the one to neglect me, so you have no right to play the victim!! _

“I don't like celebrities, and I hate girls who sing the most.” ((Because of that scene Prompto is a girl~))

Noctis had a good day today with Prompto, he arrived home smiling and grinning all the way.

He was bored at home, and like every bored person today he took some silly selfies.

Once he deleted the photos, he saw a picture of Prompto from the phone booth.

He laughed to himself from her selfie, he almost deleted it but he decided that he would keep it for a reason he didn't really know.

* * *

“What are you doing in my class?! I kicked you out if you forgot already!!” Prompto was just in class in the next day and like always that mean teacher of history picked on her, but this time it was just by attending his class.

Prompto froze in place, she couldn't move from her place. She could barely breathe. “I told you to leave!!” the teacher growled at her, almost hitting her with his stick.

Prompto stood up and she walked her way out, but when she was inches from the door she remembered his words of encouragement.

_ You have nothing to be afraid then – now you know that your singing made someone to turn around and to find you. _

Prompto turned around, feeling that fire to fight that teacher because he was awful. She walked all her way to her sit and she sat there like a regular student.

“Are you def?! I told you to leave!!!” - “I'm not a useless kid. I want and I have all the rights to stay in class,” Prompto firmly stated to the teacher.

“In what are you not useless, singing? So sing! Come on, show your talent to the entire class!” the teacher taunts her to sing while Prompto stared him down.

The teacher thought he won and he turned away and scoff, that's when Prompto opened her mouth and started to sing.

_ “I can't see who I am at all _

_ I can't see what ahead in this huge world _

_ I am a small caterpillar” _

Prompto sang loud and clear, radiating so much confidence the teacher turned around to look at her.

_ “Bursting out and shedding my skin _

_ Once, twice and repeatedly _

_ I am a wounded and hurt being.” _

The class joined in the singing, as they turned their head to the beat with a smile on their faces.

The more she sang, the more they started to move.

_ “when winter came it was cold _

_ It might be tough to hold _

_ But soon spring might come _

_ I will fly and chase the dreams on this road. _

_ I will spread my wings and fly _

_ I will fly around the world freely _

_ I'm a beautiful butterfly _

_ Singing and dancing proudly” _

The more Prompto sang the more she felt this fire of confidence and triumph inside of her, pushing her forward.

_ “I will spread my wings and fly _

_ I will fly around the world freely _

_ I'm a beautiful butterfly _

_ Singing and dancing proudly” _

“Quit it!!” the teacher screamed at the students who sang along with Prompto. But Prompto couldn't care about that teacher because all she heard was a clapping from the window from a stranger who smiled right at her.

* * *

Prompto learned that it was the producer of the company who produced Crudeplay. Her homeroom teacher told him to audition her on college reunion they had yesterday, he didn't tell her all of the juicy details.

“Would you like to come to audition on my company?” he asked which made Prompto to burst in happiness. It was a dream coming true. “May I bring my friends as well?” she asked Nyx which hesitated a little but he brought her his okay.

Right after that the trio made their way to the Company. They walked around in the company, being excited from how it looked and that they were there for an audition.

They were looking around the company, trying not to break everything until another man came to them and told them they could have their audition now. The person guided them all the way to the recording room where they recorded the song Prompto sang in class.

_ “when winter came it was cold _

_ It might be tough to hold _

_ But soon spring might come _

_ I will fly and chase the dreams on this road.” _

She noticed the bassist of Crudeplay came to talk with Nyx about something, but she couldn't fangirl about it because she was in the middle of recording.

_ “I will spread my wings and fly _

_ I will fly around the world freely _

_ I'm a beautiful butterfly _

_ Singing and dancing proudly” _

A smile formed on the bassist face as he watched her singing. However after a moment or two Nyx stopped the recording session.

“Everyone except Prompto, please leave,” he requested. It confused everyone and especially Prompto but everyone listened and left. Even the bassist. She was left alone with the producer.

“Didn't you notice that your friends lousy playing was messing with your singing?” Prompto blinked in surprise. She didn't know that, especially that they played for fun.

“I'll give you one last chance, please sing again,” Nyx told her. It worsened Prompto's nerves and she struggle to find her voice again. She never auditioned without her friends and she felt terrified.

_ “Would you root for me then?” - “I would!” _

That thought of Noctis rooting for her brought courage to Prompto and she eased into a soft ballad.

_ We're walking side by side _

_ You seem to be lost inside, I don't know the reason why _

_ My loud heartbeat that I hide _

_ as I gaze at your eyes I remembered your smile _

Nyx seemed to be more satisfied this time with her singing.

_ This feeling I feel is love _

_ Even if you're scared to admit that this feeling is true _

_ We're together on this road _

_ You won't be just a sad memory inside me _

_ I will watch over you like I always do! _

That ballad reminded Prompto of Noctis and their relationship. The way he always was lost, scared and sad on the inside. That he always pushed her away when he could.

_ I should have saved the words “I love you” to other time _

_ Because I know you can't express how broken you're inside _

_ Even if my heart would break and I won't be the same _

_ I would love you like always _

“I like your voice and I would love to sign you – but only you.” Prompto face instantly fell.

* * *

Noctis was on his way to Crudeplay's practice room. When he was a few feet away from the room he saw a man around the same age peeking inside the practice room. His most visible feature was his pale blonde long hair. But when the man noticed Noctis was staring he scurried away before Noctis could say anything.

Noctis entered the room and he listened to Gladiolus and Ignis practicing their song, smiling to himself as he watched them almost mastering his song. “I'm proud of you guys – for almost mastering the song with your hectic schedule.” The boys smiled at him, probably happy from the compliment he brought him.

“Noct, please play the bass for us.” Noctis shook his head, he still felt anxiety touching his bass since that day. “N-No, my skills are rusty a-and-” - “Until Adryn would come back,” they urged him to play which cost Noctis to waver.

They chant his name over and over again until he finally smiled, taking the bass and strapping on it. He started to play with his friends, his skills weren't rusty at all like he said and he felt good to play with his friends again after all this time.

He played until he noticed Adryn entering the room and he immediately stopped playing, feeling anxious by doing so. “Your playing isn't that bad,” Adryn notes. He urged him to continue and his friends did the same but he couldn't help but to feel the pressure.

_ You have a sharp ear comparing to your friends. You should put a good use for your ears and to debut as a composer. _

“It's not my place to play. I'm just your composer and producer. I rather stop here and let Adryn to take over,” he answered rather shyly. He remembered that words Nyx told him. He was an awful bassist and he rather be a producer for the band.

“I guess my staying here is interrupting,” he said as he smiled before he left them alone again. Noctis was propping the bass up as the guys asked him why he resisted so strongly in front of Adryn. “I was embarrassed,” he merely said before he left them alone as well.

Noctis was walking through the company’s hallways, having nothing to do in particular. Crudeplay were doing great and he had no other composition and arrangements to do.

To his dismay he runs into Nyx. He was mad at him for cheating and manipulating him like that. Unfortunately he was his boss. “Noctis, can we talk on the rooftop? I have a favor to ask.” To his surprise he nodded and he let Nyx to lead him to the rooftop.

“I want to sign a new act – but I only like one member of the group. This person reminds me of you so I want to know your opinion,” Nyx started to say and Noctis listened to him.

“What would you do? Would you want to leave the others out? Or would you want to keep them together for now?” Nyx asked him. It did remind him of his own band when they auditioned, so he spoke from his heart.

“It sure is difficult, but if they want to do it together, then they should just do it.” Nyx nodded approvingly.

“Would you produce the new singer? You can't stick with Crudeplay for the rest of your career.”

“I don't want to.” He looked up and he shook his head, he didn't know that the new singer was the singer who stole his heart, Prompto Argentum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I apologize for being late with that chapter! I finished that while I was on the plane back from Rome, having a panic attack LOL. But when I got back I was really tired and I had school so I couldn't focus on proofreading it, please forgive me.  
> I also might not update it every 2 days and I would update it weekly. I'm so tired to sit down and to edit so please forgive me //m//

**Author's Note:**

> I finally was back to myself with this fanfiction.


End file.
